Year of the Sues
by Alexa159
Summary: The Sues have taken over Camp Half Blood. Annabeth is Kidnapped by them. Flames accepted. T because I'm parinoid! OOCness intended.
1. Big House

Die Fangirls! Die!

"I'm sick of it, Chiron!" Peruses Jackson yelled at the Centaur. Currently the remaining camp members were hiding in the Big House. Why you ask? Because of the sick and evil fan girls that made Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues. Nico was currently in the underworld hiding with his dad from them. Thalia and the rest of the Hunters of Artemis were on the run from some Gary-Stues, which thought they could win their hearts. Grover and the Satyrs were hiding out in schools looking for Half-bloods to protect them from the Sues and Stues.

"Now, Now, Johnson. Some of them are actually good like Andrew and Screen Dippy." Mr. D drawled out in his usual tone.

"Armani and Selene Dove, Mr. D. And Percy he is right about that. Maybe you can give them a chance?" Chiron made it sound like a question. He was right though about the Dove twins. They were kids of Artemis but were flawed in so many ways that it was hard to believe that they were unless you count on how they look, talk, archery skill, and respect for their mom. They also had abilities of Artemis, like how Armani is a Hunter of Artemis without the taking the oath and Selene isn't a Hunter either… she got it as a special gift from Artemis. She was influence by Aphrodite to kiss Nico, on a side note.

"Fine… but if we continue this way of life we have to get Annabeth away from the Sues and Stues!" he grumbled.

Like it? Love it? Reveiw! I didn't make Armani and Selene Dove, Xed Alpha did! Look up Broken Bow! And the explanation will be the next chapter. More characters will appear! Tomorrow is the day i'll do the next chapter!


	2. Running

**Explanation**

**I know everyone is wondering how the heck it started? When did the Sues and Stues start appearing? It will all be answer in this chapter. I do not own PJO it belongs to R.R.**

_Percy POV_

Well your probably wondering why we're here at this position, right? Well it all started with a few Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues with the occasional great character that proved to everyone that they were not a Sue or Stue. They proved to be great fighters against the Sues but suddenly as soon as the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief movie came out there was a sudden burst of Sues. There were OOC canons and dead-bought-to-life characters that to, OOC.

Soon enough there was Sues and Fan girls walking the Camp grounds where they would tackle Canons and others. Every now and then a good character came and was accepted immediately. Soon some fan girls thought _I'm sick of Percabeth; let's make Percy with Nico or Thalia or maybe a god or goddess. _Soon many OCs or OOC gods and goddess came and began the war between Canon and Sues. Many of the campers were captured and used as hostages for them to surrender. The gods forbade anyone from entering or leaving Olympus in fear they will get over run by the fan girls and sues. Soon enough the good characters were forced to protect the Big House in which every half-blood took refuge.

Mr. D had to reactivate the charm that kept Half-Bloods safe before the Border protection was there. Some sues were captured and forced to make weapons that destroy their kind only. Then they were to check on the shield that kept Sues and Stues out and to fix every mistake. Soon many good characters took refuge here or went to find other Half-Blood groups** (A/N Hunters of Artemis or Groups of H.B.s saving Cannons).** Soon enough a Half blood named, Merissa Nelly Malison came and surprised us. She is a daughter of Poseidon, a girl who was so random and fun she kept everyone's spirits up. Like once when the Sues were at peace with the rest of the camper, an awkward silence had came when a Stue declared he was gay, she had yelled "AND THE ATOMIC BOMB GOES BOOM!" We had laughed our guts out into next week. She had offered that she find the Hunters of Artemis, when the sudden burst of Sues. She went Missing In Action (M.I.A)

_M&M's (Merissa) POV_

I was running into the woods. Crashes were heard behind me. I didn't dare to look back. I couldn't, I needed to stay focus, or I'll fall and get captured by _them_.

_Just a little more! _I thought as I ran through the dense forests of Michigan.

"M&Ms!" a high pitch girly voice sang, "You can't hide from us! Join us and we will spare you!" I winced and jumped over tree roots.

_Don't look back! _I silently chanted in my head.

Another crash can and the tree in front of me fell.

_The other way! _My mind screamed at me. I darted to my right, hoping they didn't close in on me.

_They're worse than the Aphrodite girls armed with make up, cornered me with out a weapon! _Was all I thought.

Some people are probably wondering who I am, right? Well I'm Merissa Nelly Malison (M&Ms for short), an OC made by DaughterofPoseidon32498. Some people form me as a Mary-Sue or an imperfect character, but I'm just trying to make a difference. My author gave me faults and flaws. I was on a mission to find the Hunters of Artemis to help in the war against Sues and to arm them with weapons that kill Sues. I was failing. Instead of finding them, I found a replica of camp half blood, that held sues and stues. I tried to run away to warn the real Campers of Camp half blood, but was spotted and pursued immediately. That is where I began at in this story, running from them, to warn the others.

CRASH

_Oh my flippin' fathers triton! _I thought screamed as a series of trees fell around me. I was caught.

"I told you!" the sue sang out loud. "We always win!" a stue declared, as he circled me.

"We have a nice spot for you in our camp." Said the first one. And I did what a normal demi-god would do, I ran. As if Hades was on my tail with the underworld.

**Like it? Love it? This goes to DaughterofPoseidon32498 for allowing me to borrow her character! Look for ****M&M: Autobiography of a Demigod****!**

**Next Chapter: Finding Jesse and Mark!**


	3. Found

**Found**

**Jesse POV**

"Jesse? When was last time we fought this many people together?" Mark Wolfram, my best friend/ bodyguard asked.

"Hmmmmm… Never actually you were unconscious in Athena's Library and I hardly call wrestling with the Nemean Lion while I healed Andrew a battle fought with each other." I replied, aiming my bow at the female's head.

"Point taken." He replied in a tone that meant seem to scream, _we're dead! Not only do we not know how each other fight, we're out numbered._

"It was nice knowing you too Mark." I gulped, as there archers trained there bows at our hearts.

"Yahooooooo!" a loud voice screamed, out loud. A sudden figure dressed in black slashed at one of the sues that were pointing at me.

The person immediately hacked at the sues with a crystal sword that made them scream and disinigrate into green dust. As if on cue, Mark and I started to attack them as well. They dodged my arrows and Mark's scimitars. And every time we hit them they would just simply heal as if nothing hit them.

"Arrggggg! Damn you to deepest pit in the underworld, Zoey Mason!" the last Stue screamed as the person slashed at it.

"Wow! I thought this group would never die!" said a southern female accent. I stared at the person shocked. It was a girl with dark blue eyes and long black hair.

"What? Wipe that stunned look off your face. _I just saved your life._" The girl snapped at me.

"So you need new arrows that kill sues, right?" she asked. When we didn't reply she simply waved her hands in front of our faces. "Γη άλαλος και πιό άλαλος; Καθένας σπίτι;" She spoke in Greek flawlessly (if you don't count the slight southern scent), meaning she was a demigod or some how related to Greek Mythology.

Mark snapped out of his dazed state and began yelling at her in Greek.

" Τι σε father' μου το όνομα του s ήταν εσείς που σκέφτεστε!; Αυτό που συμβαίνουν εάν σκοτωθήκατε!; Το cWho είναι εσείς anyways; Τι είναι εσείς; Είστε Sue; Μοιάζετε με έναν λόγω των ματιών σας. Πώς σκοτώσατε μηνύετε; Τι το ξίφος σας αποτελείται από; Απαντήστε σε με!"

She ignored him and held her hand out to me. "Zoey Selene Mason and you are?"

"Jesse Cantor, Son of Apollo and the one who yelled at you in Greek is Mark Wolfram, Son of Hades; we're from 'Jesse Cantor and the Prophecy of the Betrayal'." I replied while shaking her hand. It was a firm quick one. I studied her more. She wore a worn out black leather jacket, a black t-shirt that had bold white letters that said '_Bite me_'.

Mark glared at her; she flinched under his gaze, but held her ground.

"I'm here to take you to Camp Half Blood to help against the Sues"

**Like it? Love it? Review! Thank you wingfoot for allowing me to use your characters. look for "Jesse Cantor and the Prophecy of the Betrayal" or you can go to my profile and use the link ther... you choice.**


	4. Caught

**Hidden**

_**Drella's POV**_

Running is something I was never good at. I always tripped or fell or ran out of breath, being a daughter of Hestia didn't help at all. Hiding, on the other hand was easy. I could be crouched down behind something for hours if I really wanted to. That was exactly what I was doing, hiding from the sues, or more specifically Cardea Corinthia Canfren.

C.C.C. is a daughter of Apollo and Artemis (don't ask me why the twins were in others beds).

_CRACK_

Did I mention my ADHD made it harder for me to hide?

"I found you!" yelled Cardea, as she tackled me. I immediately made a grab for my sword, but Cardea kicked it out of reach. I tried to bite her but she grabbed me by the mouth making me unable to talk.

_Ανάθεμά με το βαθύτερο μέρος στον Άδη! _I screamed in my mind, knowing my captor would understand me.

"No No! I would never go there!" she said as she started to drag me into the sunlight. I treated her to more colorful language I rather not mention for the benefits of your virgin eyes.

I immediately winced when in the sunlight. I guess hiding in the shadows for a while will do that to you. She let go of my mouth when we got into the cherry red Ferrari, which a OOC Nico sat in the front seat, admiring his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Nico! Let's go, we got one of them and now we can use her as bait!" sang Cardea. He stopped admiring his reflection and turned to her.

"I, like, will never listen to you." He sneered before turning back to his reflection.

_Wow, when they say OOC canons are obvious to spot, I didn't think it was THAT obvious. _I thought, while Cardea argued with him.

"Take us now!" she screamed.

"Fine! I'll take you to Camp!" He yelled stubbornly. He spun in his seat and started the car. As soon as the car took motion, Cardea leaned forward and turned the radio on.

It blared out the best of both worlds from Hannah Montana. Both Sues began singing, I groaned, it was going to be a long ride.

**Thanks to .AuddieCakes. For letting me borrow Drella! From 'A Forgotten Life'! **


	5. Authors NOTE! READ!

**HELP!**

**I need ideas for this story or I'll be deleting it! Review or PM me the idea! I need it by the 10****th**** or the story will be permanently deleted and I will take on a House of Night story/series that I have been planning in class for weeks.**


	6. authors note read plz

**Year of The Sues**

**Me: Seeing everyone failed to help on my writers block I am to say that I will continue my story after I finish my Why am I Stuck helping You? series. Now I announce that this story is currently going to be in the hands of, God I thought I will never say this, my brother!**

**Xander: *throws confetti* yay for him!**

**Bella: *pulls a string making balloons drop from out of nowhere* Yippee! Wait where did these balloons appear from Alexa?**

**Me: My awesome author powers made them appear!**

**Zach (brother): Whoo I'm jumping for joy.**

**Me: Sarcasm is wonderful isn't it? Oh well, time to wrap it up folks see us in the next chapter!**


	7. Hidden

**Zach: Okay people ow that I finally finished the chapter read it and review...Alexa that was a dumb script you wanted me to type there.**

**Alexa: Shhh! I am currently writting my chapter for my story "Why am I Stuck helping You?" just thought you might want to know.**

**Zach: We do not own PJO or Drella, If I did then I would be living in Texas or be a girl. REVIEW**

**Hidden**

_**Drella's POV**_

Running is something I was never good at. I always tripped or fell or ran out of breath, being a daughter of Hestia didn't help at all. Hiding, on the other hand was easy. I could be crouched down behind something for hours if I really wanted to. That was exactly what I was doing, hiding from the sues, or more specifically Cardea Corinthia Canfren.

C.C.C. is a daughter of Apollo and Artemis (don't ask me why the twins were in others beds).

_CRACK_

Did I mention my ADHD made it harder for me to hide?

"I found you!" yelled Cardea, as she tackled me. I immediately made a grab for my sword, but Cardea kicked it out of reach. I tried to bite her but she grabbed me by the mouth making me unable to talk.

_Ανάθεμά με το βαθύτερο μέρος στον Άδη! _I screamed in my mind, knowing my captor would understand me.

"No No! I would never go there!" she said as she started to drag me into the sunlight. I treated her to more colorful language I rather not mention for the benefits of my mom knowing.

I immediately winced when in the sunlight. I guess hiding in the shadows for a while will do that to you. She let go of my mouth when we got into the cherry red Ferrari, which an OOC Nico sat in the front seat, admiring his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Nico! Let's go, we got one of them and now we can use her as bait!" sang Cardea. He stopped admiring his reflection and turned to her.

"I, like, will never listen to you." He sneered before turning back to his reflection.

_Wow, when they say OOC canons are obvious to spot, I didn't think it was THAT obvious. _I thought, while Cardea argued with him.

"Take us now!" she screamed.

"Fine! I'll take you to Camp!" He yelled stubbornly. He spun in his seat and started the car. As soon as the car took motion, Cardea leaned forward and turned the radio on.

It blared out the best of both worlds from Hannah Montana. Both Sues began singing, I groaned, it was going to be a long ride.

**Thanks to .AuddieCakes. For letting me borrow Drella! From 'A Forgotten Life'! **


End file.
